Systems and methods herein generally relate to systems and methods that print multiple passes on an item, and more particularly to systems and methods that register different printing passes.
It is not uncommon to print a pattern on media multiple times in different printing passes. For example, white toner can be used to increase image quality when printing on non-white substrates. On these types of media used, for example, in the packaging business, it can be useful to print white first, then lay down color toners (e.g., cyan, magenta, yellow, black (CMYK)) on top of the white printing for more accurate color rendition. Additionally, given the relatively low mass that is printed in a single pass, it may be advantageous to print multiple layers of white prior to printing CMYK.
One issue that limits the effectiveness of multi-pass printing is Image on Paper (IOP) registration variation that can create fuzzy edges on characters, patches, or images printed multiple times.